nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeuna
Jeuna, officially the Republic of Jeuna (known in as 陸的妍華共和國; : Lùdeyánhuá Gònghéguó) is a in Aerova. The territory which Jeuna now occupies has been occupied for about 50,000 years by Indigenous Jeunese. After exploratory landings by Ming sailors in the late , Jeuna was colonized in and settled through as part of the colony of Luyandehua, commenced on , . As the population grew, more areas were added to the colony, which would eventually form the extent of modern-day Jeuna's borders. Since its establishment, Jeuna has been governed as a , organized variously as a fully-presidential and . The capital is Huanmao, located in the Huanmao Central County. The population is mainly concentrated along the coastal areas. Etymology Jeuna is usually known as Yánzàihuáguó ( ) in , translated as 'beautiful and splendid state' or 'country', although this has only been in use since Jeuna's independence. It is also called Lùyándehuá ( ), meaning "land of beauty and splendor". This latter name was more popular in colonial times, but is still in use today, most notably as part of the official title of the country. The origin of the English construct 'Jeuna' is generally accepted as having been a corruption of Yánhuá, a shortening or corruption of the original name. History Inhabitants of Jeuna before Chinese occupation dates to around 50,000 years ago, when the first settlers from began to migrate northward. Most of these were fishermen, with a complex oral history, and are accepted as being the ancestors of current Indigenous Jeunese. They continue to inhabit much of the island of Zaosha. The state of Jeuna was established as a prison colony of the in the dynasty's waning years, before it eventually fell to the . Jeuna was intended to foist all dissidents, spies and pro-Qing sympathizers onto another land, and Aerova—the farthest east any explorer had gone—was the perfect backwater in which the early colonists might be expected to die—or at least not get back to the mainland. The Ming Dynastic Colony of Qingan was established on , , as the basis of the colony of Luyandehua. The Indigenous Jeunese population, estimated at 35,000 at the time of colonization, dwindled rapidly as a result of imported diseases and forced emigration to reserved plots of land. --- When it appeared to the Jeunese that the Communists were about to win the , the Jeunese government declared independence. The , preoccupied with other matters, did not initially respond to the claim, and so lost a key moment in the time between the declaration and the arrival of the first Cravanian-made military supplies in late . Government and politics Jeuna is a , organized into a , with an executive, judicial and legislative branch. The legislature, called the National Parliament (Traditional Chinese: 國民大會; pinyin: Guómín Dàhuì), often abbreviated as the JNP (Traditional Chinese: 國大; pinyin: Guódà) is bicameral. The cabinet, including the Prime Minister and other senior ministers, collectively makes up the government. These ministers are drawn from, and are responsible to, Parliament. The upper body of Parliament, the Upper House (Traditional Chinese: 上下; pinyin: Shàngxià), appoints ministers to government posts. Most ministers are members of, and answerable to, the Lower House (Traditional Chinese: 房下; pinyin: Fángxià). Both the Upper and Lower Houses are elected by the people, and members of each serve different terms (five in the Upper; two in the Lower), and have differing powers. Military Jeuna possesses a sizable military force, which has evolved from being entirely dependent on hardware to being almost entirely self-sufficient. It is composed of four branches, which are the Republican Guard, Army, Air Force and Navy. Militia units can be called up in times of emergency, under the command of the Ministry of the State. The Republican Guard is responsible for the defense of the President, important government buildings and visiting foreign diplomats and politicians, and supporting the Army and police force. It is composed of two infantry regiments and one vehicle regiment (including several squadrons of emergency vehicles, heavy response units and high-performance pursuit cars). Administrative divisions Jeuna is divided into ??? province-level divisions, consisting of ??? province-level cities and ??? provinces: * ??? The ??? province-level divisions of Jeuna are subdivided into ??? county-level divisions (??? districts, ??? county-level cities, ??? counties, and ??? autonomous counties). These are in turn divided into ??? township-level divisions (??? towns, ??? townships and ??? subdistricts). See Administrative divisions of Jeuna for a complete list of county-level divisions. Geography tbd Major cities: * Huanmao Minor cities: * New Konnïtzburg(New Voek) Economy Close cooperation between government and business, decent technological knowledge and a strong work ethic have contributed to Jeuna's rise to economic prowess. , , , , , and are all major industries. Jeuna has an enormous industrial capacity, and is host to some of the most advanced corporations, dealing in automobiles, electronic equipment, machine tools, steel and nonferrous metals, ships, armored vehicles, chemicals, textiles and processed foods. It is home to leading multinational corporations and commercial brands in technology and machinery. Construction has for a long time been one of Jeuna's largest industries, aided with the help of multi-billion dollar government contracts in the civil sector, and arms manufacturing has risen in the past forty years as a source of many jobs and monetary inflow. Transportation in Jeuna is highly developed. As of 2007, there are ? km (? miles) of paved roadways, ? airports, and ? km (? miles) of railways. Air transport is mostly operated by Pan-Luyanhua Airways (PLA) and Jeuna Airlines (JAL). Railways are operated by Jeuna Railways Group, among others. There are extensive international flights from many cities and countries to and from Jeuna. Jeuna's main export partners are the ?%, Cravan ?%, the ?%, ?% and ?% (for 2006). Jeuna's main exports are military equipment, motor vehicles, electronics, electrical machinery and chemicals. With limited natural resources to sustain economic development, however, Jeuna is largely dependent on other more agricultural countries (like the United States, France and the PRC) to produce most of its needed raw materials; consequently, it imports many goods. Its main import partners are ? (for 2006). Jeuna's main imports are ?. Overall, Jeuna's largest trading partner is the United States. Demographics The majority of Jeuna's population is , while other include the Voekans Culture Jeuna has a long history of sporting tradition. Dragon boat racing (a form of ) is widely popular in the south-west and west. , , , and to a lesser degree , are all popular throughout the country. A fledgling league of (gridiron) players has been formed, but it has not yet caught on in a wide sense. Jeuna is widely known for its extensive wildlife preserves in the north-east, and these attract both naturalists and hunters to the area. As a result, several modest towns have sprung up, solely to service these travelers. Quhuamu is the most notable of these, with a population of around 55,000. References and notes Category:Jeuna Category:Nations Category:Nations with population over 5 billion Category:Former nations of significant size